Poza granicami umysłu
by ashberryorchard
Summary: Po napadzie w jej domu Bella Swan doznaje amnezji. Po kilku dniach poznaje Edwarda Cullena, przystojnego nieznajomego. A może poznali się już wcześniej?
1. Prolog

Nigdy nie chciałem tego wszystkiego, lecz życie nie pozostawiło mi wyboru. Mieszkałem w ubogiej dzielnicy Detroit, a zawartość mojego portfela nie wyróżniała się wśród innych, równie biednych mieszkańców. Już w podstawówce kolega wciągnął mnie w świat drobnych złodziejaszków, którego szybko stałem się częścią.  
>Byłem młody, nie rozumiałem tego, co robię, a byłem w tym dobry. Dopiero po jakimś czasie doszedłem do wniosku, że nie chcę tak żyć. Jednak oni wcale nie zamierzali pozwolić mi odejść.<br>Długo obmyślałem jak się stąd wyrwać, by nie ściągnąć na siebie gniewu ich wszystkich - by móc spokojnie żyć własnym życiem, bez wszechogarniającego strachu o nie. Nie mogłem po prostu zniknąć - siedziałem w tym na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, co czeka takich ludzi. Wolałem nawet o tym nie myśleć. Dlatego też zacząłem rozmowy z przywódcą gangu. Długo się wahał, ale w końcu zezwolił na me odejście, stawiając przy tym jeden warunek: miałem wykonać ostatnie zadanie.

W nocy zaprowadzili mnie do furgonetki, którą pojechaliśmy pod duży dom zaprojektowany w stylu wiktoriańskim, należący do miejscowego, wziętego prawnika – Charliego Swana. Myśl o zrabowaniu rezydencji nie była przyjemna, jednak próbowałem pocieszać się myślą, iż Swan przy swoich zarobkach z łatwością pokryje straty.  
>- Widzisz to okno u góry? - zapytał James. Przytaknąłem. - To pokój jego córki. Stary jest na wyprawie biznesowej, a matka już tu nie mieszka, są w separacji. Dziewczyna jest sama w domu. - uśmiechnął się, wymawiając ostatnie zdanie. - Śpi. Mała, bezbronna... założę się, że niczego się nawet nie spodziewa.<br>- Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz? - przerwałem mu. Chciałem to mieć jak najszybciej za sobą.  
>- Ponieważ ty będziesz tym, który dopilnuje, by już się nie obudziła - powiedział, po czym wsunął mały, czarny pistolet do kieszeni moich znoszonych dżinsów. Następnie wypchnął mnie z siedzenia tak mocno, że prawie uderzyłem o betonowy chodnik.<br>- Co ty do cholery wygadujesz? Tego nie było w umowie! - Czemu miałbym pozbawić niewinną dziewczynę życia? Co ten popapraniec sobie wyobrażał?  
>- Zero sprzeciwu. I nie próbuj uciekać, wiesz dobrze, że jesteś otoczony. Strzelać też nie. Masz tylko jedną kulę. Ona albo ty. - wyszczerzył zęby w cynicznym uśmiechu i odjechał.<br>Spojrzałem na stojącą przede mną rezydencję i głęboko westchnąłem. Nie chciałem, aby cokolwiek łączyło mnie z tą dziewczyną, spokojnie śpiącą w pokoju na piętrze. Nie chciałem jej zabijać, lecz wiedziałem, ze jeśli tego nie zrobię, to zabiją nas oboje. Jej już i tak nie mogłem uratować, więc może zdołam uratować chociaż siebie.  
>Po cichu zakradłem się na górę i bezszelestnie otworzyłem drzwi wiodące do jej sypialni. Leżała w bezruchu, lekko się uśmiechając. Dlaczego do cholery musiała się uśmiechać? Czy nie wiedziała, jak okrutny los ją czeka?<p>

Spojrzałem w obrzydzeniu na lśniący w mej dłoni pistolet. Nie potrafiłem tego zrobić, to mnie po prostu przerastało. Można było mnie nazwać złodziejem, ale nie mordercą. A ona, ta dziewczyna, nie zasługiwała na taki los. Cóż takiego zrobiła? Była córką prawnika, to wszystko. Była całkowicie niewinną córką prawnika.

I nagle mnie olśniło. Przez całe moje życie godziłem się na to, co przygotowywał mi los, a przecież mam prawo sam decydować o swoich wyborach. Ja, właśnie ja, nikt inny. Skoro nie chcę jej zabić, to czemu mam to robić? Zdążyłem uzbierać już trochę pieniędzy przez te lata, tyle, abym mógł normalnie żyć. Nic więcej mnie tu nie trzymało. Byłem wolny. Cholera jasna, przez cały ten czas BYŁEM WOLNY! Wstyd mi było własnej głupoty. Zawsze jest inne wyjście, jak mogłem przez cały ten czas być tak ślepy i widzieć tylko jedno, to, które oni mi wskazywali?

Zacisnąłem mocno ręce na broni i przerzuciłem wzrok na śpiącą dziewczynę. W pewnym sensie czułem się jak zbawiciel. Zabawne.

Nagle usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Najprawdopodobniej któryś z ludzi Jamesa chciał sprawdzić, czy wykonałem zadanie.

Wyszedłem z sypialni i powoli udałem się w kierunku dźwięku. Po chwili moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i mogłem powiedzieć, że człowiekiem stojącym przede mną był Laurent.

- I jak ci idzie? Nie słyszeliśmy żadnego strzału – spojrzał na mnie, zdezorientowany.

- I nie usłyszycie. – powiedziałem, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem rzuciłem go o ścianę.

- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – syknął, po czym przyłożył rękaw do nowo powstałej rany na jego czole, z której powoli wypływała krew. – Masz jakaś misję samobójczą, czy co? Słuchaj, mi też się nie podoba plan Jamesa, nie chcę być zamieszany w jakiekolwiek zabójstwa, ale jest tu więcej ludzi i uwierz, gdybyś trafił na kogoś innego, to dawno byłoby po tobie.

- Skoro ci to nie odpowiada, to co tu jeszcze robisz?

- To samo, co ty. A co niby innego?

- W takim razie spójrz na mnie uważnie – powiedziałem, ściskając jego podbródek, tak, aby patrzył mi prosto w oczy. – Nie zamierzam jej zabijać. A tę kulę, ją chętniej zachowałbym dla Jamesa, bo jeśli ktoś jest tutaj winny, to tylko on! Jeśli chcesz, możesz się do mnie przyłączyć, jeśli nie, to zrób mi tą przysługę i zapomnij o tym, co usłyszałeś. Nie każ mi robić czegoś, czego później będę żałować.

- Wyluzuj, Masen! Muszę przyznać, że twój plan jest cholernie popieprzony, ale wchodzę w to, okej? James nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, nie obchodzą mnie jego gierki. Jednak nie zamierzam się narażać. Pomogę ci się stąd wydostać, ale na większą pomoc nie licz.

Uśmiechnąłem się. To mi wystarczyło.

- Co się dzieje tam na górze? – odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem pięciu ludzi. – Długo nie dawaliście znaku życia, więc przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy są jakieś pro-

Facet nie zdążył skończyć zdania, gdy Laurent strzelił do niego z pistoletu. Natychmiast osunął się na ziemię. Przez sekundę ludzie za nim stali w bezruchu, zaszokowani tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Jednak, jak na profesjonalistów przystało, szybko rozbudzili się z tego stanu i ruszyli na nas. Laurent rzucił mi drugi pistolet z pełnym magazynkiem. Kierowany adrenaliną strzelałem gdzie popadnie, nie zważając na to, w kogo czy w co celuję.

- Sam sobie poradzę, leć sprawdzić, co z dziewczyną – wydał komendę Laurent, a ja błyskawicznie ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi.

Dziewczyna już się obudziła. Była całkowicie rozkojarzona, przestraszona i bezbronna. Siedziała skulona w kącie łóżka, trzęsąc się. Gdy zobaczyła mnie w drzwiach, skoczyła niczym oparzona, a jej oczy ciskały gromy. Poruszała chaotycznie ręką po komodzie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mogłaby się bronić.

- Wynoś się stąd! – krzyknęła z suszarką w ręku. Suszarka, naprawdę? Mimo całej tej sytuacji, chciało mi się śmiać.

- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię – podniosłem ręce w górę pokazując, że nie mam złych zamiarów.

- W takim razie co robisz w moim domu? Czego chcesz ode mnie i mojej rodziny? – nie poddawała się i wciąż groziła mi suszarką. _Proszę, odłóż tą suszarkę, bo zaraz wybuchnę śmiechem,_ pomyślałem.

Nagle do pokoju wpadł któryś z ludzi Jamesa. Niewiele myśląc obróciłem się w jego stronę i wycelowałem z pistoletu prosto w serce. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć.

Spojrzałem na Swan. Przez ułamek sekundy wpatrywała się we mnie w przerażeniu – jej oczy były jeszcze większe, niż gdy wszedłem do pokoju.

A potem wszystko działo się bardzo szybko.

Dziewczyna podświadomie rozłożyła ręce, próbując złapać równowagę, ale było już za późno. Upadła uderzając głową o nocny stolik, co sprawiło, że jej ciało zdobiły dwie rany – jedna na czole, a druga na nodze. Czemu, czemu nie odwróciłem się wcześniej i ten wariat zdążył ją postrzelić?

Podbiegłem do niej szybko i wziąłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie. Zemdlała. Szybko urwałem kawałek jej śnieżnobiałej pościeli i obwiązałem nim zarówno głowę, jak i pokaleczoną nogę. W mgnieniu oka materiał zmienił barwę na szkarłat.

Zarzuciłem jej bezwładne ciało na ramię i pobiegłem w kierunku schodów, gdzie stał Laurent.

- Co się tam do cholery stało? - spytał.

- Ktoś ci uciekł, a ja nie zdążyłem go w porę załatwić – skrzywiłem się. – Ale teraz to nieważne. Muszę szybko zawieźć ją na pogotowie, bo wykrwawi się na śmierć.

- Zwariowałeś? Chcesz podać się policji na tacy? – krzyknął Laurent. – Masen, ty chyba całkiem postradałeś zmysły!

- A mam jej pozwolić tak umrzeć? Nie po to ją chyba ratowaliśmy, co?

- Rób jak chcesz. Ja nie będę się dalej mieszał. – powiedział, po czym szybko zbiegł ze schodów i uciekł.

Wyszedłem z dziewczyną przed dom i włamałem się do jednego z samochodów stojących przed nim. Położyłem ją uważnie na tylnych siedzeniach, a sam udałem się na miejsce kierowcy. Gdy dotarliśmy pod szpital, położyłem Swan przed drzwiami i zadzwoniłem. Po chwili usłyszałem czyjeś kroki, jednak nie czekałem by sprawdzić, kto nadchodził. Wsiadłem do samochodu i odjechałem, zostawiając szpital i Edwarda Masena daleko za sobą.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Nie mogę się nadziwić, jak szybko mi idzie pisanie tego opowiadania. Aż dziwnie się czuję tak szybko publikując kolejny rozdział, no ale (: Z pozdrowieniami dla chłopaka z idealnymi rysami twarzy, z którym jestem od wczoraj w mentalnym związku - moje przemyślenia na temat twoich rysów twarzy dały mi inspirację do rozmyśleń Belli na temat włosów Edwarda :D

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Dzisiaj wypuścili mnie ze szpitala. Dokładnie nawet nie wiem, jak się tam dostałam – nie pamiętam kompletnie nic z dnia, w którym doszło do napadu na nasz dom. Jest to i przekleństwo, i błogosławieństwo, ponieważ wiem, że te zdarzenia mogły być tak bolesne, że nie chciałabym ich pamiętać. Lekarz powiedział, że może właśnie to jest przyczyną amnezji, mój mózg próbuje bronić się przed bolesnymi wspomnieniami, otaczając je murem, przez którego nie mogę się przebić. Potrzeba czasu, aby ten mur się zawalił, a może jest zbyt solidny i do końca życia nie poznam szczegółów tej pechowej nocy?

Byłam tak przytłoczona szpitalną rzeczywistością, że potrzebowałam natychmiastowej odskoczni. Sięgnęłam więc po telefon i szybko wykręciłam numer Alice.

- Halo? – odezwał się głos w słuchawce.

- Cześć, Alice, to ja. Dzisiaj wyszłam ze szpita-

- Jupi! – przerwała mi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się za tobą stęskniłam! Nic nie mów, już do ciebie jadę, pogadamy w drodze do galerii, cya!

Rozłączyła się. Ja również stęskniłam się za nią – Alice była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, zawsze pełną pozytywnej energii, którą zarażała wszystkich wokół. Rozumiałyśmy się bez słów, tak jakbyśmy były telepatycznie połączone. Zwykle nie przepadałam za zakupami, ale tym razem byłam jak najbardziej ZA i w myślach błogosławiłam Alice za ten pomysł.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, jak w moim domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Oczywiście, stała przed nimi moja przyjaciółka. Gdy tylko jej otworzyłam, przytuliła mnie – a dokładniej, wręcz rzuciła mi się w ramiona.

- Puszczaj już puszczaj, bo mnie tu udusisz! – roześmiałam się. Ona też zaczęła się śmiać.

- No więc, panno Swan, czy jest pani gotowa na wielkie zakupy ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką? – zażartowała Alice, puszczając do mnie oko.

- Ależ oczywiście, panno Brandon! Niech pani prowadzi – powiedziałam, po czym zarzuciłam na siebie mój błękitny płaszcz i razem ruszyłyśmy w stronę centrum handlowego.

Po dwóch godzinach przeklinałam siebie w myślach za to, że zgodziłam się na te całe zakupy. Nie dość, że noga mi dokuczała, to Alice musiała wejść do każdego butiku i zdawało mi się, że nie wyjdzie, póki nie przymierzy wszystkich ubrań. Tak to jest, jak idziesz do centrum handlowego z prawdziwą zakupoholiczką. Z drugiej strony zastanawiałam się, skąd w takiej filigranowej istotce jak Alice bierze się tyle siły do targania tych toreb?

Gdy zbliżałyśmy się już do wyjścia, Alice zaczęła powoli zwalniać, aż stanęła wpatrując się tęsknym wzrokiem w logo McDonalds. Spojrzałam na nią, potem na knajpkę, znowu na nią, na knajpkę i przypomniałam sobie o tym, jak to kilka dni temu postanowiła przejść na dietę.

- Wiesz, że to jest niezdrowe? – próbowałam przemówić jej do rozumu. Przytaknęła, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Wiesz, że to jest kaloryczne?

- Uhm.

- I, że miałaś się odchudzać?

- Wiem, wiem, wiem! Ale raz chyba nie zaszkodzi, co? W końcu... Wróciłaś ze szpitala, to jest jakaś okazja, co nie? – uśmiechnęła się. Zdążyłam tylko westchnąć i już czekała w kolejce, by złożyć zamówienie.

- Wystygnie ci – powiedziałam cicho, przerywając niewygodną ciszę, która trwała od dobrych 3 minut. Alice siedziała zgarbiona przy stoliku, wpatrując się w swojego cheeseburgera.

- I co z tego? Czuję się tak żałośnie.

Uh-oh.

- Czemu? Co się stało?

- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka pozwala mi tyć. - nie pozwoliła mi nawet otworzyć ust, gdy dodała pewnym siebie tonem: - W samotności!

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i wybuchłam szczerym śmiechem. Wygrała, trzeba było jej to przyznać.

- Okej, okej! Naprawdę chcesz, żebym nie wcisnęła się we własne spodnie? No dobra, zamówię coś, z drugiej strony miło będzie zjeść coś innego niż tę bezsmakową papkę serwowaną przez szpitalne kucharki – uśmiechnęłam się. Alice zrobiła to samo.

Byłam już całkiem blisko naszego stolika, gdy nagle poczułam pulsujący ból w nodze. Ostatkiem sił próbowałam utrzymać równowagę, lecz moje wysiłki zdały się na nic. Wiedziałam, że za kilka sekund będę wyglądać idiotycznie, leżąc po środku centrum handlowego, cudnie ozdobiona frytkami i polana colą.

Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy zamiast zimnej podłogi, poczułam pod sobą coś ciepłego, miękkiego i twardego zarazem, trochę mokrego, pachnącego colą...

No nie!

Wyprostowałam się jak najszybciej mogłam, próbując zachować resztki godności.

- Przepraszam! Strasznie mi przykro, naprawdę nie chciałam, nie wiem, jak mogę ci to wynagrodzić... – mówiłam szybko i nieskładnie, byle by ukryć własne zażenowanie.

Spojrzałam na moją „ofiarę" . Chłopak był na oko w moim wieku – był wysoki, nieźle zbudowany, miał zielone oczy, regularne rysy twarzy i miedziano-brązowe włosy pozostawione w nieładzie. Nigdy nie nazywam chłopaka „pięknym" – sądzę, że chłopak może być tylko przystojny, a nie piękny. To zawsze brzmiało dla mnie zbyt cukierkowo. Jednak on... aż ścisnęło mi się serce. Miałam ochotę potargać tę jego czuprynę...

_Więcej opanowania, Swan!,_ skarciłam samą siebie w myślach. _O jego włosach pofantazjujesz sobie w domu_.

Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że chłopak nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się na mnie w dość dziwny sposób – w jego oczach malował się szok pomieszany ze... strachem? Chęcią ucieczki? Szybko wysiliłam moje szare komórki by przypomnieć sobie, jak dzisiaj wyglądam. Błękitny płaszcz, ołówkowa spódnica, ażurowe rajstopy, balerinki... Nie, nie było ze mną tak źle.

Po chwili potrząsnął lekko głową i uśmiechnął się. Czy mi się tylko zdaje, czy wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż przed chwilą?

- Nie przejmuj się, nic się nie stało, to tylko T-shirt, co nie? Upierze się i po sprawie.

Również się uśmiechnęłam. – Tak przy okazji, to jestem Bella, Bella Swan. Tak na wypadek jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, kto wisi ci drobną wizytę w pralni chemicznej... – zagryzłam wargę i miałam nadzieję, że nie wyszłam na nachalną.

Zaczął się śmiać. No pięknie, nie wyszłam na nachalną, wyszłam na skończoną idiotkę.

- Zapamiętam to sobie – wydusił, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. – Edward Cullen – czy przed chwilą zawahał się wypowiadając własne nazwisko? Nie, to niedorzeczne. Wyobraźnia znowu musiała płatać mi figle.

Uścisnęłam jego wyciągniętą dłoń. – To ja... Może wrócę do stolika, przyjaciółka na mnie czeka – dodałam nieśmiało i oboje spojrzeliśmy się na Alice, która wpatrywała się w całą scenę niemal jak zaczarowana.

- Jasne. Miło cię było poznać, Bello. – pożegnał się, znów się uśmiechając. I odszedł, wtapiając się w tłum.


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

- Whoa, Bella! – powiedziała Alice, trzęsąc głową w niedowierzaniu i rozbawieniu. – Trzeba przyznać, koleś jest niezły, ale nie musiałaś od razu wylewać na niego coli!

Ha ha.

- Znasz moją koordynację ruchową, a ta noga jeszcze pogarsza sprawę.

- Moje biedactwo – zrobiła smutną minę. – No ale to teraz nieważne. O czym gadaliście? Wiesz, jak się nazywa?

- Edward Cullen. Eh, a o czym mieliśmy rozmawiać? Przeprosiłam tylko za moją niezdarność i tyle. Nic więcej. Noo i powiedziałam, że wiszę mu wizytę w pralni chemicznej.

Alice spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotkę. Chyba kolejnego takiego spojrzenia już dzisiaj nie zniosę.

- Wizytę w pralni chemicznej? Trzeba było powiedzieć, że chętnie upierzesz mu bluzkę ręcznie – może by się skusił, zdjął ten T-shirt i zobaczyłybyśmy, co się kryje pod spodem...

- Myślałam, że najchętniej zobaczyłabyś, co się kryje pod T-shirtem Jaspera?

Jasper chodził do naszej klasy i od samego początku był obiektem westchnień Ali. A gdy zapisała się na kółko plastyczne i okazało się, że mają wspólną pasję, to wpadła po uszy. Potrafiła gadać o nim godzinami, a całe lekcje spędzała na wzdychaniu do niego.

- Jasper to tylko przyjaciel. Dobry przyjaciel. Nic więcej.

- Skoro tak jest, to czemu masz jego zdjęcie na tapecie telefonu? – spojrzałam na nią spod oka, uśmiechając się.

- Ciiiii! Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym, tak? – zarumieniła się. Zawstydzić Mary Alice Brandon, cóż to się porobiło!

- Oj, przyznaj się. Nie jest ci obojętny i tyle. To nic złego, skarbie.

- To, że perfekcyjnie pasuje do mojego ideału chłopaka, jeszcze nic nie znaczy. – broniła się. – Ochh, kogo ja okłamuję... On jest najcudowniejszym facetem, jakiego w życiu spotkałam. W środku, i na zewnątrz. On, on mógłby być ojcem moich dzieci. Córeczki Rosie, która miałaby po nim oczy, a po mnie włosy, i synka Lucasa, który miałby moje oczy, a jego włosy. Blond, delikatnie falujące... – rozmarzyła się.

- To zrób coś z tym! – poradziłam jej.

- Łatwo ci mówić! Przyjaźnimy się od trzech lat, nie chcę tego popsuć. W dodatku boję się, że on traktuje mnie bardziej jak siostrę.

- Daj spokój. Przecież widzę, jak na ciebie patrzy. Uwierz mi, żaden brat nie patrzy tak na swoją siostrę.

- Mówi jedynaczka.

- Hej! Mam wielu... kuzynów, okej? Więc wiem, jak to wygląda. A ty nie wygaduj głupot tylko zrób coś z tym! Inaczej nigdy się nie dowiesz, co do ciebie czuje. Nie masz nic do stracenia.

- Zrobię. Obiecuję. – rozpogodziła się i wróciła do bycia moją trzepniętą, zwariowaną przyjaciółką Alice. I taką ją najbardziej kochałam.

Kiedy wróciłam do domu, miałam dużo czasu na rozmyślania. Tata znowu wyjechał w podróż biznesową, a ja zostałam sama. Zastanawiałam się, czy poprosić Alice, by została ze mną na noc, ale nie chciałam robić jej problemu – nie chciałam też, by zaczęła przejmować się moim samopoczuciem. Sprawdziłam jeszcze raz, czy drzwi na pewno są dobrze zamknięte i popędziłam na górę, do swojego pokoju. Wzięłam z komody moją ukochaną mp4 i rzuciłam się z impetem na łóżko, które cicho jęknęło pod moim ciężarem – zdawało mi się, że nawet trochę głośniej niż zwykle, pewnie po tej niespodziewanej wizycie w McDonaldzie. Nie ma co, ostatnio byłam strasznie przewrażliwiona na własnym punkcie. W dodatku resztę dnia zamierzałam więc spędzić poświęcając się właśnie temu. Musiałam coś na spokojnie przemyśleć.

Dręczył mnie trochę sposób, w jaki Edward na mnie na początku patrzył. Edward... wypowiadanie jego imienia, chociaż w myśli, sprawiało, że chciałam się rumienić. Swoją urodą, a dokładnie włosami, przebijał wszystkich modeli i znanych aktorów, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałam. Musiałam przyznać sama przed sobą, że byłam nim zauroczona. I naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś go spotkam. Mam nadzieję, że wtedy już nic na niego nie wyleję ani nie zrobię z siebie idiotki w żaden inny sposób. Co będzie trudne, bo mam do tego prawdziwy talent. No ale, wracając do tematu – jeszcze nigdy nie wywarłam na nikim takiego... _specyficznego_ pierwszego wrażenia. Czułam się z tym nieswojo, bo nie miałam pojęcia, co mogło sprowadzić go do takiego zachowania. I mimo, że cały czas mówiłam sobie, że nie powinnam się tym przejmować – było, minęło, nie zrobiłam nic złego i nie miałam na to wpływu – to mimo wszystko, co jakiś czas to do mnie wracało. W im dalszy zakątek umysłu próbowałam ten problem zepchnąć, z tym większą siłą wracał, jak bumerang.

Doszłam do wniosku, że leżąc tak tutaj sama się proszę, by się tym zadręczać. Dlatego też postanowiłam rozruszać trochę kości i zrobić coś pożytecznego, na przykład pouczyć się trochę matematyki.

Ha ha, normalnie już pędzę.

Pomaszerowałam wolno w kierunku kuchni, owinięta polarowym kocem w fioletowe kwiatki. Miałam ochotę na wielkie, gorące kakao z bitą śmietaną i wiórkami czekolady do przybrania, niczym te serwowane w kawiarniach. Do tego pudełko chusteczek, film z serii wyciskaczy łez i materiał na samotny, piątkowy wieczór był gotowy.

- Nieee Rose, trzymaj go, no trzymaj! Nie puszczaj nie nie nie... – mówiłam do Rose aka Kate Winslet, bliska płaczu.

A ona go puściła, tym samym wydając wyrok na ostatnią chusteczkę w pudełku. Mogła spokojnie dołączyć do swoich koleżanek z kupki „zużyte i do wyrzucenia", która była już całkiem okazała .

Sięgnęłam po pilota i wyłączyłam film. Czułam się jak stara panna z dziesięcioma kotami. Kto wie, w takim stanie, w jakim jestem teraz – z potarganymi włosami, rozmazanym tuszem do rzęs skapującym po policzkach i owinięta kocem – taka wizja przyszłości była dla mnie bliższa niż kiedykolwiek. Jeśli Edward Cullen widziałby mnie teraz, pewnie przestraszyłby się jeszcze bardziej.

Czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia, zamartwiania się nie wiadomo czym. Pięknie Swan, pięknie. Czas kupić pierwszego kota.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Dzisiaj taki raczej nudny rozdział, ale przecież nie może się ciągle coś dziać :) Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Rano obudził mnie stukot kropli deszczu uderzających o okno w moim pokoju. Ten dźwięk wcale nie zachęcił mnie do wstania – wręcz przeciwnie, z czystym sumieniem (wiwat weekend) zanurzyłam się w głąb mojej ciepłej kołdry, podsuwając ją prawie do nosa. Leżałam tak chwilę, rozkoszując się przyjemnym ciepełkiem rozchodzącym się po moim ciele i próbowałam jakoś się wewnętrznie zmotywować, aby wreszcie wstać i stawić czoło czekającemu mnie dniu. Jeszcze tylko 10 minut… I kolejne 10, i kolejne 10, a potem jeszcze 5…

Kiedy już w końcu rozruszałam moje zastałe mięśnie, udało mi się w magiczny sposób wyprostować i powoli, powoli powłóczyłam nogami w kierunku okna, dokładnie szorując każdy centymetr kwadratowy mojego białego dywaniku, poprzez szuranie po nim kapciami. Czułam się tak bez życia, jakbym szurała już po drugim świecie. Gdy tylko doczłapałam się do okna, szybkim ruchem zasłoniłam firanki. Sama myśl o tym, co dzieje się na dworze przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze – nie było mowy, abym miała na to jeszcze patrzeć.

Z siorbiącym nosem udałam się do kuchni. Mimo wszystko chciałam zacząć ten dzień jak najlepiej – najlepiej od filiżanki gorącej, aromatycznej kawy. Miałam nadzieję, że kofeina doda mi trochę energii i sprawi, że będę mniej przypominać zombie, a przy okazji pobudzi moje szare komórki do pracy. Nie chciałam marnować weekendu, na którego czekałam z takim utęsknieniem. Musiałam wymyśleć sobie jakieś zajęcie, nie wiedziałam tylko jeszcze jakie.

Aż w końcu mnie olśniło. Urodziny Alice. Za tydzień. A ja wciąż nie mam prezentu.

Mimowolnie przygryzłam dolną wargę. Szczerze mówiąc, po ostatnim wypadzie z Alice miałam dosyć zakupów na jakieś dwa lata. Ale tym razem była to sprawa życia i śmierci. Dosłownie. Nawet nie macie pojęcia, do czego jest zdolna urażona Alice.

Ostrożnie podeszłam do okna i niepewnie uchyliłam zasłonkę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, zdążyło się rozpogodzić – może i niebo nadal kłębiło się od szaroburych chmur, ale tym razem gdzieniegdzie widać było przebijające się promienie słońca. I, co najważniejsze, przestało padać. Na tą myśl odetchnęłam z ulgą. Może ten dzień nie jest jeszcze stracony?

W pośpiechu zarzuciłam na siebie żakiet i zamszowe botki i ruszyłam pędem na przystanek, aby nie przegapić autobusu. Ponieważ wyszłam trochę za późno (jak zwykle musiałam się po coś wracać), biegłam ile sił w nogach i z zadyszką wpadłam do autobusu. Dziękowałam Bogu, że znalazło się jeszcze miejsce, na które nie czyhała żadna starsza pani w moherowym berecie, także mogłam spokojnie usiąść i złapać oddech.

Gdy tylko wysiadłam z autobusu, przeszłam kilka metrów i zaraz znalazłam się na miejscu. Stałam właśnie na uliczce, którą z każdej strony otaczały sklepy z kolorowymi wystawami pełnymi przeróżnych wspaniale wyglądających produktów, które zdawały się krzyczeć: „kup mnie, kup mnie!". Było ich tyle, że po chwili dostałam oczopląsu. Nie wiedziałam, do jakiego sklepu mam wejść – nie wiedziałam, czego w ogóle szukam. Próbowałam myśleć jak Alice, ale to nie było takie łatwe. Dla mojej przyjaciółki zakupy to prawdziwa obsesja, czasem wręcz zdawało mi się, że ma już wszystko, czego jej potrzeba, a nawet więcej. I co tu takiej osobie kupić?

Minęła jakaś godzina, i chociaż odwiedziłam już kilka sklepów, to nic nie wpadło mi w oko. Alice była dla mnie jak siostra i czułam, że powinnam się wykazać. Jednak wszystko, co mi oferowano, było takie zwykłe, banalne. Zrozpaczona weszłam do kolejnego sklepu – tym razem była to księgarnia – mając nadzieję, że wreszcie coś mnie olśni. Prześlizgiwałam się między półkami pełnymi książek, lustrując wzrokiem każdy z tytułów. Przystanęłam na chwilę przy dziale „literatura młodzieżowa". Wzięłam do ręki kilka książek i przeczytałam ich krótki opis znajdujący się na okładce. We wszystkich powtarzał się ten sam schemat: nieśmiała dziewczyna zakochuje się w tajemniczym chłopaku, który okazuje się wampirem/wilkołakiem/aniołem (niepotrzebne skreślić). Westchnęłam zażenowana, odkładając tytuły z powrotem na ich miejsce. Zrezygnowana wzięłam najnowszą powieść Sparksa, pamiętając o słabości Alice do historii w stylu: ona chce, żeby on ją przytulił, ale on nie powinien, mimo wszystko się przytulają, i wtedy widownia mówi „AWWW". Miałam jednak nadzieję, że to tylko część prezentu i znajdę jeszcze coś bardziej kreatywnego.

Podeszłam do kasy żeby zapłacić. Czekałam tam kilka sekund, jednak ekspedientka ani myślała, by zaszczycić mnie swoją obecnością. Zniecierpliwiona, przystawałam z nogi na nogę.

- Czy ktoś mógłby mnie obsłużyć? – powiedziałam, gdy nagle poczułam czyjąś rękę na moich plecach. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam stojącego za mną Jaspera. Blondyn uśmiechał się do mnie i wydawało mi się, że naprawdę się cieszy, że mnie widzi.

- Uhm, hej, Jasper, miło cię widzieć – wymamrotałam, może trochę za mało entuzjastycznym tonem. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, bardzo lubię Jaspera, jednak w tej chwili moje nerwy były tak nadszarpnięte czekaniem na ekspedientkę, że nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie ani krzty radości.

- Hej, Bella. Czyżby to Sparks? Dorzuciłbym pudełko chusteczek higienicznych do kompletu – uśmiechnął się miło.

- Prezent dla Alice. Wiesz, jaką ona ma słabość do melodramatów…

- Tak właśnie myślałem. Gdy z nią wczoraj rozmawiałem, wspominała o tej książce.

Whoa Swan, punkt dla ciebie!

- Mówiła, że za jakieś dwa dni ma ją dostać pocztą… - wykrztusił, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech.

A-haa. Czułam się całkiem zażenowana.

- Nie! I co ja jej teraz znajdę? Błąkam się już kilka godzin po mieście i na nic lepszego nie wpadłam. Sparks był moją ostatnią deską ratunku. – jęknęłam przybita.

- Wyluzuj, jeszcze coś znajdziesz. W końcu jesteście przyjaciółkami, tak? Założę się, że myślicie podobnie. Sam bym ci pomógł, ale trochę mi się spieszy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadniesz na ten sam pomysł, co ja.

- A co jej kupiłeś, jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytałam. Praktycznie widziałam minę Alice, jak jej powiem, co dzisiaj się dowiedziałam…

Jasper wygiął usta w półuśmiechu.

- Niespodzianka to niespodzianka. Alice nie może się dowiedzieć.

- Skąd wiesz, że jej powiem?

- Wolę nie ryzykować.

No i dobrze robisz, bo bym cię niestety wydała, pomyślałam.

- Muszę już lecieć, pozdrów Alice ode mnie, jak będziesz się z nią widziała. – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami, a ja, zrezygnowana, odłożyłam powieść Sparksa na półkę i ruszyłam na dalsze polowanie.

Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach nieudanych łowów poczułam, że strasznie chce mi się jeść. Nie myśląc wiele wpadłam do pierwszej lepszej restauracji i zamówiłam sałatkę. Grzebałam w niej plastikowym widelcem, mieszając kawałki pomidora i ogórka. Chociaż byłam głodna, nie mogłam nic przełknąć. Za bardzo martwiłam się tą całą sprawą z prezentem. Czy to zawsze musi być takie trudne? Czy dobre pomysły nie mogą szybciej wchodzić do głowy? A może to tylko ja jestem taka opóźniona, by mieć z tym problemy?

Siedziałam tak trochę, powoli przeżuwając sałatkę, gdy cała moja energia była skierowana na wymyślenie prezentu. Chyba moje szare komórki powoli się przegrzewały, bo po jakimś czasie poczułam lekkie pulsowanie w głowie. Nie ma co, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to mózg mi naprawdę wyparuje.

Po kilku minutach aż-nazbyt-intensywnego myślenia doszłam do wniosku, że może natchnie mnie coś w sklepie z biżuterią. Nigdy nie lubiłam kupować innym biżuterii, nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze kojarzyło mi się to z oświadczynami i czułam się z tym źle. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Czułam, że sklep jubilerski jest moją ostatnią deską ratunku, więc musiałam odsunąć od siebie moje dziwaczne przekonania.

Kiedy wyszłam z kafejki, mój humor błyskawicznie się pogorszył. Znowu lało. A co gorsza, nie miałam parasolki.

Westchnęłam głęboko i zmusiłam się, by wyjść na deszcz. Kiedy poczułam jak lodowate krople deszczu spływają po moim karku, miałam ochotę krzyknąć. Czemu, och czemu nie wzięłam tej cholernej parasolki? Biegłam na oślep obijając się o przechodniów, byle najdalej od deszczu. Wiedziałam, że go nie uniknę, ale, Boże, ja nie chcę być chora! Już byłam przeziębiona i dobrze wiedziałam, że jak teraz się rozłożę, to nigdy nie zrozumiem matmy. NIGDY. A w końcu nie zdam i zostanę kasjerką w Tesco. Nie obrażając kasjerek w Tesco.

Nagle przestałam czuć spadający na mnie deszcz. Mimo to, ludzie przede mną nadal uciekali w popłochu, a krople obijały się o mokry chodnik, pozostawiając po sobie kałuże. Stanęłam zdziwiona, gdy po sekundzie zorientowałam się, że ktoś trzyma nade mną parasolkę.

- Chyba trochę zmokłaś? – powiedział niski głos. Odwróciłam się mimowolnie, chociaż wiedziałam, do kogo należał. Edward.


End file.
